


Silverstone Lining

by theundeadsiren (rhoen)



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Is it fluff?, M/M, Wordcount: under 1.000, i think it's fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/theundeadsiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Simon's turn to show Kieren something about the life he used to lead. Kieren knows nothing about F1, but going to Silverstone for the weekend with Simon sounds like fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silverstone Lining

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is nice to read. I'm an F1 fan, so I completely love watching shiny cars go round and round really fast trying to out-strategy each other, but I know some people out there find it really boring.
> 
> Got the idea when watching the Hockenheim race last weekend. I kinda see Simon finding some enjoyment in it, even if the sport has changed a lot in the last 10 years. He wants to show Kieren something from his youth that made him happy :)

**You cannot take this fic and edit or reupload it - in whole or in part - without my express permission. This includes translations.**  

If you are reading this anywhere other than my (theundeadsiren) tumblr, AO3 or livejournal, then please [let me know](http://theundeadsiren.tumblr.com/ask/), including a link to where you found it, so I can take steps to have it removed. For a list of people given permission to use parts of my works, please see [here](http://theundeadsiren.tumblr.com/permission).

Thank you for respecting my wishes

* * *

 

Kieren, if he was quite honest, had absolutely no idea what was going on. That didn’t stop him from being swept up in the excitement though. Everywhere around them people milled leisurely between merchandise stalls and food stands, or were heading off in various directions. It was a strange atmosphere – relaxed yet highly charged. Kieren had never been to anything like it – the closest being the time he and Rick had gone to Kendal Calling. He smiled briefly at the memory, before realising Simon had moved a few paces away from him. Quickly stepping after him, Kieren drew alongside his boyfriend, delicately slipping his hand into Simon’s, and turning to look at what had caught his attention.

“You gonna get something?” he asked, eyeing the merchandise stall for some team with silver and green colours. Simon took a moment to answer.

“Nah, don’t think so… you want anything?”

“Uh, like what? I don’t know any of the teams.”

Simon shrugged, turning to face Kieren, slipping his hand free of Kieren’s and tugging at the front of his open hoodie with both hands. “We could get you a nice big Union Flag to wave around. There are British drivers.”

Kieren considered for a second, “Yeah, sure?”

“Okay,” Simon agreed absentmindedly, his fingers still playing with Kieren’s clothing. Using the fabric, he pulled him closer, kissing Kieren firmly. Surprised, he let out a muffled yelp, trying to pull back. Simon let him go.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I just… you sure it’s okay to do that here?”

Simon shrugged, “Sure, why wouldn’t it be?”

Kieren wasn’t quite sure why it wouldn’t be. Sheepishly, he quickly leant in and gave Simon a brief kiss, hoping to make up for it.

“Hey, it’s okay, you can relax,” Simon urged, wrapping an arm around Kieren’s shoulder as they slowly started walking again, “Seriously, everything’s cool here. No one’s going to judge. It’s like one big happy family.”

Kieren nodded. He needed to relax. Simon was right. No one was out to get them.

“C’mon, let’s get you that flag.”

* * *

 

“So you came here before with your dad?”

“Yeah.”

“Just the once?”

“Just the once.”

A pause.

“Why?”

To his surprise, Kieren felt Simon laugh. Turning in the arms wrapped tightly around him, he looked up at Simon’s face.

“He hated it.”

“Oh,” Kieren could see why his dad might not enjoy it. So far all they’d done was walk around the entire circuit and sat down for a few hours here and there to watch different types of cars whiz past. Kieren still didn’t understand it, but it was time spent with Simon, and doing something Simon quite clearly enjoyed. He felt a little guilty that he might be repeating the experience Simon had when he came here with his dad. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Simon said, “I’m glad I got to come. It’s actually still funny to look back at.”

To Kieren’s surprise and absolute delight, Simon actually laughed out loud.

“His face was priceless, Kier. Gods, he hated it. The whole day I could tell he wanted nothing more than to sneak back to the B&B and climb into a good book, but my ma had made him promise.”

Kieren smiled, still twisted round in Simon’s arms to watch his reactions. Simon didn’t laugh enough. He looked incredible when he did. Kieren wished he could reach out and brush away all the sadness Simon had endured so that laughter and happiness came easier to him.

“You were here for just one day?”

Simon nodded, squeezing his arms tighter around Kieren as he faced forward again.

“Why? What happened?”

Simon’s head came to rest against Kieren’s, his voice softening so as not to be too loud in Kieren’s ear.

“Nothing, we just had tickets for the Sunday. It was an unbelievable race. I remember setting off for the track in the rain, having to walk miles round the track to get to our stand. It was brilliant, Kieren. It was so exciting to watch – over half the drivers who started the race didn’t finish. Schumacher and Hill crashed right in front of the stand we were sitting in. I couldn’t believe it.”

“Do they crash a lot?”

“No, not anymore.”

He couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. A crash would be exciting to watch, even if a little terrifying.

“Do the drivers die a lot?”

Simon was pressing his lips to the exposed skin above Kieren’s collar, and mumbled the reply between lazy kisses.

“Not these days, Kier. No one’s died on the Formula One track for twenty years.”

The kisses trailed up the side of his neck, and Kieren found he was becoming distracted.

“Mm, okay…”

“Are you worried?” Simon breathed against his ear.

“No, I…”

Kieren gave up trying to talk. Kissing Simon seemed like a much, much better idea, so he shifted again, tilting his lips to capture Simon’s. He tried not to grin, ruining the kiss. He liked this. Sitting in a nearly empty grandstand on a blustery summer’s day, held tightly in Simon’s arms, Kieren wondered if he’d ever been more content.

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, since writing this, F1 driver Jules Bianchi has passed away. He was severely injured in the 2014 Japanese Grand Prix, and remained in a coma until his death on the 17th of July this year. He is the first fatality in F1 since Ayrton Senna in 1994, and I truly hope he is the last.


End file.
